


LASCIVIOUS AND LECHEROUS || CAROLINE'S COLLECTION

by gorgon



Series: I AM TALKING ABOUT EVIL. IT BLOOMS. IT EATS. IT GRINS. [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, Lemon, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Spanking, The Dark Side of the Force, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgon/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty drabbles including you, the reader, and Kylo Ren gettin' down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Superior

**Author's Note:**

> This work is alternately entitled "Caroline's Collection" because I wrote these in texts to her to vent some sexual frustration. And of course, Kylo Ren is the current boy toy, so he is the target of all my lewdness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and you have a chance meeting. Sort of.

You're being stationed on the Finalizer because obviously Starkiller base has been destroyed. Kylo is donning this crazy, ragged scar across his face since the battle with Rey, and you see it on him when he starts taking off his helmet more frequently. 

He sees you around and eyes you a bunch which makes you kind of fluttery but also really nervous. His facial expressions are so stoic and you don't know how he feels about you, if he even has an opinion about you. 

So one night you decide to try and fuck someone you work with on the base and it just doesn't work out, so you kick him out of your room. Before you can close your door there's a leather boot in it, and you see his mask through the slit of the door. 

He says, "You are aware these aren't co-ed dorms, correct?" You can only nod in response.

"That you need permission to invite people, men-" the last word is spoken with venom, "- in on weekdays." 

All you can do is stare, your hands are weak on the door and he easily pushes it open. You back up slowly and he closes the door behind him. 

"What's with you?" You finally have courage to ask. 

"You stare at me across the ship and now you're mad because my one night stand didn't work out and there's apparently no coed dorms?" 

You can practically FEEL his eyes narrow behind the mask. He extends your hand, starting to Force choke whatever other snotty retort you had out of your throat. 

"What's with me? What's with YOU, talking down to me, your superior? You are to never use that tone with me, much less give me any backtalk. You say YES SIR when addressing me." 

It's quiet for a second, and he squeezes your throat with the force. 

It pushes out a strangled, "Yes, sir."

"Good." He says quietly, satisfied with how you're reacting to all of this. 

You look nervous, but you're definitely aroused. He turns his hand, and now you can feel it, like an ice pick in your mind. He's breaking into your thoughts and it's so fucking PAINFUL. Your face scrunches up and static can be heard through the modulator in his mask. It sounds like a chuff of satisfaction.

"I've been the focus of a lot of your wet dreams, haven't I been?" 

Your eyes shoot open, biting your lip while you feel the pressure ease off your throat and start to sink, keeping you planted in place. 

He steps forwards, "You've thought about sucking me off on the bridge. Me lounging in the chair and you doing SUCH a good job. Being so obidient, willing to do whatever it is i tell you to. You want the rewards, you want my punishments." 

Your face is so red and he doesn't have to use the force for you to feel like you're choking. His hand cups against your crotch roughly and you make a strangled sound, furrowing your eyebrows. It was unexpected but far from unpleasant.

"Tell me, what will you do for me that makes you worth my time?"

You search your mind for an answer and you finally spit out, "Anything." 

"Anything WHAT." He cranes his head, your face and his mask dangerously close. 

"Anything, sir." 

You hear him hiss under his mask, reaching under and deactivating it. He throws his helmet to the floor and grabs you, yanking you into him and dropping his force grip. He crashes his lips into yours, kissing you roughly. There's teeth involved, he's not gentle with you. 

He pulls you away by tugging a clump of your hair and hisses into the skin of your neck, "You're filthy." 

His free hand crashes down on your ass, gripping roughly and pulling your hips together. You're both panting from the sheer force of literally everything about this encounter. He's watching you with those dark eyes and you feel him reaching into your deepest and darkest fantasies. You want him more than anything right now. 

He kisses you one last time and pulls away, studying your face before saying, "You have permission to have a co-ed dorm, today." 

This subtracts from the sexiness of the situation but you're also too worked up to even consider it. He pushes your shoulders hard, making you stumble backwards and land on your ass. Kylo stands over you, cupping your cheek while you watched him. 

"Now, what was it you wanted to do to me, princess?"

You're shocked he would assign a pet name so soon. Hot nonetheless. 

Your breath catches and you whimper, "Whatever you want me to." 

He smirks at you slightly, letting out a huff of a laugh before his stoic expression returns. His hand claps against the back of your head, holding it while you groan in detest.

"You know what I want."

You get lightheaded because Kylo Ren has you down in front of him and you're undoing his pants. The facial expression doesn't budge. You slide everything down just enough to expose him, looking up at him. He still hasn't budged. 

The second you run your hand across him is when he hisses out a curse. You find yourself smiling, your lips curling at the corners while you started to work him. His jaw hung slack, his eyes begging for more. You work him harder, faster, and he's a groaning mess above you. His own hand has snaked into his shirt, brushing his fingertips against his own skin for the sensation. 

His nerve endings are on fire, and you're about to take him into your mouth before a loud knocking on the door stops you. "Excuse me, there aren't co-ed dorms, you need-" 

"Permission? I got it!" You hollered back, looking up at Kylo who's now making a face. You return it. 

"It's gone, isn't it?" 

He nods and you smile awkwardly, tucking him away and fixing his pants for him. 

"Another time."


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo visits you again after your first encounter with something more promising.

It'd been a couple days since your last run in with Kylo Ren. You hadn't seen him or even heard of him, but you still thought about the promise of another time. That seemed to be the only thing on your mind while you sunk down to your chin in hot bathwater and bubbles. You found yourself closing your eyes and thinking about being presented with his dick. It was so nice and big, thick too. You wanted him to fuck you so, so badly. 

You were drowning in your thoughts while sitting in the tub. So much so you didn't hear your door crack. Or close. Or Kylo Ren sit down on your bed. Or him strip his clothes off and throw them in a pile on your red velvet armchair in your corner. 

You slid out of the tub, getting as dry as the towel would let you and then hanging it on the door. You walked out of your bathroom completely nude, stopping and jumping when you saw Kylo sitting on your bed. You tried to cover up, your mouth hanging open while you chattered at him in a sad attempt to find your words.

Kylo sat back, smirking at you. He sat in just his boxer briefs, which were black too. You had a pretty good view of what you wanted through fabric, and the contrast of his pale skin made your mouth water. The scars that were forming from the lightsaber battle just begged for your tongue. Kylo, seeing that you wouldn't do anything, stood. He walked towards you, grabbing your hips and walking you back towards the bed. 

You're still in disbelief. How did he get in? Didn't you lock the door? What the fuck? You don't have time to analyze the situation anymore when the mattress hits the back of your knees and you plop onto the bed, watching him again. You're amused, infatuated. His hands are on either side of your head and he's smirking. 

"Hello, princess. How have you been?" The bite accompanied with the question proves that it's only a filler; and it's rhetorical. You only swallow the lump in your throat in response. 

There's no more need for talking now, there's enough energy in the room to draw you into each other. Rough kissing ensues, teeth and tongue and hissing each other's names. His nails rake down your arms and yours go down his back, leaving red streaks. Kylo bites your lip hard, threatening blood while you moan against him. You reach your hand between you both, wanting to touch him so badly. You got close to getting what you wanted and he Force pushed your hand away. You swallow hard again while his eyes narrow. 

"Not yet." Is all he says, and you're inwardly disappointed. 

Was he only in this for makeouts? Your question was answered when he slid down your body, leaving bite marks, rake marks, and trails of saliva in his wake. You're trembling, you can't remember the last time anything this good has happened to you. 

He sinks to his knees on the floor, elbows on the edge of the bed. You prop yourself up and he yanks your hips, knocking you back down while you feel him put your legs over his shoulders. His hands grip your hips, pushing them down into the bed. You inhale sharply, about to sit up to watch this unfold when he runs his flat tongue all the way through your cunt. Your back arches and your eyes squeeze shut, the feeling of his tongue was so much. And it was perfect. 

You find yourself scrambling to watch him, and once you start watching, he makes eye contact and doesn't break it. You tangle your hand in his hair, pulling at the roots while he sucks hard on your clit. You can feel your face twist and contort and you're trying so hard to not lose it right in front of him. 

He can FEEL that you're trying to compose yourself. That you're trying to keep some sense of dominance in the situation even though he's proved you wrong twice now. You were to be submissive to him, calling him sir and letting him call you whatever he wanted, which apparently, was princess. 

Kylo, now knowing that you were trying to not unravel, did everything he could to make you lose it. He was rough, licking with a hard pressure, sucking hard, biting marks into your thighs and sucking hickies. He found a brief gap of time, pulling away from you to lick his fingers. He went right back to work, dragging his tongue across your clit and shaking his head, plunging two fingers into you. You cried out, your back arching and your toes curling when he curled his fingers against you. He rotated between finger fucking you and curling them, still using one hand to hold you down. 

It feels so good you could cry. 

Between everything you finally choke out, "I'm gonna, f-fucking... I'm gonna come," And he works you until you or gas and helps you through it. 

You're moaning strings of curses, pulling his hair and threatening to remove the fitted sheet with another hand. He's a good boy about it, making sure not a drop goes to waste and you're all cleaned up. He pulls away from you, smirking wide. 

"What did I do to deserve that?" You said quietly. 

"Nothing. I wanted to know how you tasted."


	3. Call Disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo likes a bit of voyeurism.

Kylo Ren, being in charge of the First Order, was a very busy man. And of course, with any position of power, comes great responsibility. And sometimes that responsibility is paperwork. So here sits Kylo Ren at his desk, his helmet on a tiny table beside the desk. He's quiet, focusing on his paperwork, when you come in. The door hisses, the hydraulics opening it and his eyes meeting yours. 

"Come in." He says, letting you walk in before pressing a button to close the doors behind you. 

Your arms are folded behind your back and you're in uniform, and Kylo swears this is the most amount of clothes he's ever seen you in. 

"Sir, Hux is requesting the paperwork concerning a droid's blueprints. He wasn't specific, he said you would know what I was talking about." 

Kylo just stares at you. "And what sort of reward are you getting for being the messenger?"

You arch your eyebrows at him. "Excuse me?" 

Kylo shifts slightly, then straightens his posture. His face stays blank, his eyes holding a few undetectable emotions. 

"I asked what kind of reward Hux is giving you. Is he going to eat you out until you cry? Is he going to pound you into the mattress until you can't say anything but his name? Is he going to choke you and make you call him-" 

"This is getting inappropriate." You say, as if your relations with Kylo were anything but. 

He stared you down like a hawk stared down a rabbit. 

"General Hux doesn't plan on rewarding me. This is my job. I get paid to follow orders." 

Kylo taps his fingers against the black slate desk with a small smirk. 

"You're right, I forgot about that. You, getting paid to follow orders." His expression hardens. "Come here. Now."

You mumble something under your breath, then hear your heels click against the floor as you approach the desk. Kylo looks at the com on his desk, picking it up and extending it out to you. You look at him, obviously confused. 

"Set it up." 

You did as you were told, turning it on and making sure it was tuned in and everything. Your mic stayed off and Kylo flicked a switch, locking the office doors. 

"Call Hux and explain to him the blueprints in detail." 

"Where are they?" You ask him. 

Kylo stands up, picking you up and laying you across his desk. You go to protest, but a leather clad hand turned your face to look at a droid's blueprints. 

"Call Hux." Kylo commands. 

You wanted to tell him no, but you just argued that you were getting paid to follow orders. You try connecting to Hux's com, the beeping of the line trying to connect in your ears. Kylo wasted no time sliding his hands up your skirt, tossing your underwear into the chair where he previously sat. 

You refuse to make eye contact for a second, looking over the blueprints and trying to think of what to say to Hux. You watched Kylo lick his fingers out of the corner of your eye, and when he prodded you with them you sighed in complete pleasure. 

That's when Hux picked up. "Have you gotten the blueprints yet?" 

"Oh, well, that's what I was calling you about. Kylo Ren isn't actually in his office right now and I came across a couple of different b-blue... oh, blueprints," You stammered looking up at Kylo again with a red face. 

He had picked up the pace with his fingers, the feeling so good it was almost numb. Your mouth hung open while he continued and while you tried to process what Hux said.

 

"What about the blueprints?" Hux was obviously impatient. 

"There's a couple different sh-shit... sheets! Sheets, a couple different sheets with different droids." Kylo smirked and pulled his fingers out of you, making you sigh. 

"Sorry to be such a pain as your supervisor, asking for blueprints," Hux hisses in response to your sigh.

"No, sir, it's not like that!" You chirp while Kylo snickers. 

"I just need to know which droid." Kylo stands over you still, kissing your neck a few times before he works on undoing his pants. You feel faint for the what, third time this week? 

"The C3-P0 unit." Hux is obviously dissatisfied with the quality of this call. 

"So you said the C3-P- oh!" You whimpered, feeling Kylo push into you. You make eye contact again, you biting your lower lip and Kylo gripping your hip and your hair. He pulled harshly against your hair, making you cry out while you arched your back. 

"What is going on in there?" Hux shrieked into the phone, beyond furious. 

"I knocked something over!" You squeaked back, exasperated. 

Kylo pounded you into his desk, keeping up a fast and unrelenting pace. You were trying not to pant on the com, and you shifted the paperwork around on the desk, making sure you had the right blueprints. 

"Found them," You breathed into the com. 

"Bring them to me then." Kylo arched an eyebrow at you and you shook your head, knowing you wouldn't be able to describe them over the com. 

"I'll be there w-with, oh fuck, these blue prints soon," You tell Hux. 

He snorts into the com. "So nothing is going on but you're exasperated and cursing?" 

Kylo is slamming into you so hard the desk is scooting little by little across the floor. There's definitely bruises on your hips and he's biting huge marks into your neck. 

"Sir, everything is fine," You spit out quickly. 

"Fine. See you soon." 

The second the com is disconnected, Kylo wraps his hands around your throat and squeezes, pulling all the way out only to slam back in. You cry out, beads of sweat forming on your forehead. Your legs are up, bent at the knees and your head is tossed back, letting him choke you. 

"You look perfect like this, princess," He breathes out. 

"God, you're so fucking tight and you were already wet when you walked in here. You're such a slut," He growls, making you smile a little to yourself. 

It doesn't take much more from either of you to find your release, but you found his release in your mouth. He cursed and then fixed himself up when all was done, helping you do the same. 

That's when the com went off, starting to beep. Incoming call. 

You answered then, "Hux, I'm on my way now." You tell him. 

"That's fine. But one question," He sounds suspicious. 

"Yes sir?" 

"If you're not doing anything, how come you called me from Kylo Ren's com?" 

Call disconnected.


	4. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo thinks something is up between you and Hux. He makes sure you're his and his alone.

Arguing with Kylo Ren was similar to trying to work something out with a brick wall. One sided, and he definitely didn't listen to a thing you said the whole time.

What started the argument was something that you couldn't have even controlled. Hux, on the bridge today, walked by you and accidentally grazed your ass. You were in the right place at the wrong time, and Kylo was looking in the right direction at the wrong time. And oh trust me, he saw. 

He'd started the whole thing by being cold when you got home. He ignored you deliberately when you came through the door, and you addressed it briefly. 

"What's wrong, Kylo?" You asked. 

"Why don't you ask Hux." He spits. You can only find it in yourself to giggle at this. 

You put your hands on your hips and say, "Is that what this is about?" 

Kylo doesn't find it amusing that you laughed. He jolts up, his entire body stiff before he pushes you into the wall and pins you by your hips. One hand is on the wall by your head and his jaw is tense. 

His eyebrows are knit together, his eyes narrowed, and he finally says lowly, "What's going on between you and Hux?"

You decide against smiling and giggling this time. 

"Nothing, sir, I promise." 

"Then WHY on EARTH would he touch you like that on the bridge?" He hollers into your face, making you squeeze your eyes shut and turn your head away. 

Kylo feels a ping of guilt. 

"I can't believe you don't trust me," You mutter. 

"Oh, I trust you, trust that you're a fucking slut!" He yells at you again, making you cringe. 

He grips your hips with both hands, throwing you down into the chair where he had sat. You go to protest but he uses the Force to hold you where you are. 

"Tell me, did you fuck him? Did you jerk him off? How do his lips feel against yours, hmm? How do his cheekbones feel against the inside of your thighs?" 

You can only stare at him, not answering him because you knew if you prorested, you'd be punished. If you went along with it, you knew he'd take his lightsaber out of the hilt and decapitate you in this chair without a second thought. 

He stands in front of you now, the front of his boot now on the chair. He presses it against your crotch, grinding it against it. You bite back a moan and he's still pissed off with you. He was going to make you and fucking mess before he even thought of smiling at you, much less smirking. 

"Who's in charge of you?" 

"You sir," You say, being obidient. 

"Don't call me sir anymore," He tells you firmly. "Call me daddy."

Internally, you're dying. Externally, you close your eyes for a moment and exhale. Your cheeks are so red that you look like a twin to a ripe tomato.

"You are, daddy." 

"Good girl," He purrs, removing his foot from your crotch and leaning into you. 

He's about two inches away from your face, and he's studying you again. Your chest is heaving from the tension and the entirety of the situation. He runs his leather-covered hand down your chest, starting gently at your collarbones. He slides it down the front of your shirt, cupping your breasts gently at first. He then squeezes roughy, causing you to arch and hiss. 

"Does Hux touch you like this?" He asks. "Does he make sure that he touches every inch of your soft skin? Does he make sure that you're completely satisfied?" 

He pinches your nipples and you squeak, searching his eyes. 

"Does he?" He asks, tugging. You lurch forward, and his Force bond pulls you right back. 

"Daddy please," You whine. 

"What, princess?"

"You know I wouldn't let Hux touch me. I only want you, your hands." 

"Promise me." You swallow hard while his hand dips into the front of your underwear, his gloved fingers sliding into you slowly. He rocks his hand into you, making you sigh contently. 

"I promise, Daddy. Only you." 

He smirks now. "I believe you." 

He holds his other hand up in front of you, two fingers nearly prodding your face while the others prod your g-spot. You take his fingers into your mouth and stare at him while you suck gently, and he bites the inside of his cheek. He watches you intently, you're being so good. So obidient. 

Kylo takes it for a minute and so do you, and soon he just can't take it anymore. He pulls away from you entirely, muttering a curse. He scoops you up then, carrying you to the bedroom and throwing you on the bed. 

You stay put while Kylo walks to his closet, peering inside and grabbing a few things. He comes back with a few pieces of black rope, saying nothing. He sets them down, gripping the front of your shirt and ripping it away from your body. You gasp, obviously in disbelief. He keeps a straight face and rips away the rest of your clothes, leaving the shredded articles in the floor in a pile. 

"Turn over," He says, letting you do that. 

Your face down, and he ties your hands behind you back. He pulls hard, making it nearly unbareably tight. 

It makes your face contort, and he asks, "Too tight?" 

"Yes, Daddy," You say weakly. 

"Too bad." He spits at you. 

"Does Hux tie you up like this? Does he tear off your clothes, showing you how eager he is to fuck you?" He asks you, making your cheeks redden. 

It floors you, considering you would have never thought about this sort of stuff with the General until he brought it up to you. 

"Not like you do, Daddy. Never like you." 

"Good," He says, and you can hear him unbuckling and unzipping his pants. He then crashes his hand down a few good times on your ass, causing you to cry out while he marked up your cheeks. 

He then wastes no time, pushing your legs apart a bit before shoving his cock into you. He groans and you moan loudly, squeezing your eyes shut. He starts pounding you into the mattress, gripping your hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

"Does Hux fuck you like this? Pounding your pussy until you cry? Giving you what Daddy KNOWS you deserve, you little slut?" 

"No, Daddy," You whimper into the mattress, your fingers trying desperately to pull at the rope he's tied you up with. 

"Tell me what he does," He hisses into your ear before clamping his teeth on your earlobe. 

"Baby, please," You stammered and he smacks your ass again, slowing his pace. 

"What did you call me?" 

You pause for a moment, and he flips you onto your back and makes sure your tied hands end up behind your back. He presses forwards into you again, putting your legs up on his shoulders. 

"I called you Daddy," You admit weakly. 

"You'd better hope so," He tells you, slamming his cock into you until you're a moaning, screaming mess. All that can be heard is the sound of skin on skin, your breath ragged, and your cursing and the word Daddy. 

Kylo gives you one good kiss before he finally finishes, and you turn your head away while you feel him spilling inside you. He lets out a strangled moan, pulling out and brushing your hair from your face. 

"And what do we say?" 

"Thank you, Daddy."


End file.
